


Favorite Boy.

by lemonbun



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbun/pseuds/lemonbun
Summary: “Do you..happen to believe in soulmates?”“I thought it was only a thing of the imagination until we met.”Yoosung is a senior high school student studying abroad in Australia, in one of the most prestigious art schools nonetheless. He takes up a barista job to at least earn some sort of cash. Bills don’t pay themselves, you know?Jinwoo just happens to cross paths with the younger male.Who knew that walking into a coffee shop would be practically life changing for Jinwoo?





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in 2015. It is an anniversary gift for my best friend & brother, Minghao!

**August 10th, 2014.**   


Yoosung had double-checked that he had packed all of his proper belongings for the long plane trip. It was Sunday, the morning he had to wake up early & leave to Australia.  He wasn’t the type to brag, but he was offered to study theatre for an art school in Sydney, Australia. Of course, he couldn’t refuse such a splendid offer. His parents were completely overjoyed with the thought of their son going abroad to be studying something he truly had a passion for. Except, there was only one small conflict...

His sister.

Yoosung had a twin sister named Yumemi & they were practically inseparable. They were..well, pretty much the best sibling duo you can think of. They did almost _everything & anything_ you could think of together..of course with some limitations.  This would be the first time they would’ve ever parted, & for such a long period of time at that. Yoosung knew that not only would he feel weird about it, but his sister too. 

Yoosung’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden movement in the corner of his eye, & the creaking sound of a door. He turned his head, greeted by the sight of his twin sister. She flashed a small smile before closing the door behind herself. “Packed up?” She asked, a hint of teasing in her question. The girl who was standing infront of the door looked almost identical to him–besides the gender, of course. She had glasses & straight, medium-length brown hair. If Yoosung hadn’t dyed his hair before his appointed trip they would’ve looked even more alike.

Yoosung’s gaze shifted back to the zipped up, black leather case. He smiled, nodding. “All set.” He replied, patting the luggage. Yumemi pushed her glasses up with her index finger, leaning against the wall with a satisfied smirk. “Good, it’s nice to see you think for yourself for a change.” Yoosung rolled his eyes at the girls taunting comment. “Funny, but yes, I can think for myself. I don’t need my twin sister looming over me.” He shot back, getting a scoff as a reply. Yumemi brushed a hand through her hair, shrugging. “Well, we’re leaving in a few, so get dressed. We don’t need you–“

“Missing my flight. I know, _I know_. I’ll be ready before you know it.” Yoosung chuckled, getting up & nudging the girl out the door. He huffed, closing the door & pressing his back against it as he placed a hand on his forehead. 

Yoosung got up as he heard his flight getting ready to board. “That’s it..my flight.” He turned to look at his sister. He had already said his goodbyes to his parents, but he knew this goodbye would be the hardest. She had her hands clasped in front of herself & her eyebrows were furrowed in sadness. Yoosung frowned, pulling his sister into a long hug.

Yumemi sighed as she rubbed the boys back, her face burying into his shoulder. “Yoo..just..be sure to call–visit..even..alright?” she asked in a muffled voice. Yoosung pulled away, scoffing playfully. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I will. Let us hope these two years fly by, alright?” He said lightheartedly, patting his twin’s shoulder as he saw that her gloomy expression didn’t change. “Look, I promise. I’ll call you every single day if you’d like.” He softly reassured, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. A smile grew on the girl’s lips, pulling her brother into a tight hug again. “Alright. If you break that promise, you owe me.” She chuckled, hitting the taller figures shoulder teasingly. She sighed, giving her brother a sincere smile. “I’ll see you ‘round, brother.” 

“See you, Memi.” Yoosung replied with a slight nod, patting his sister’s head before he ran over to the terminal. He saw her give a small wave, telling him to go on. Yoosung looked back, running & giving his sister one last tight embrace. He heard a genuine giggle from her as she squeezed back.

”Memi..wait for me. I’ll make you proud, I promise.”


	2. Chapter One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo’s attention gets stolen by a barista he had met on a walk out by himself. Little did they both know they had similar impressions of each other.

**May 20th, 2015.**   


Yoosung followed his classmates out of the corridor, listening to the laughter of boys & girls as all the uniformed students flowed out of the school building. All he could hear was excited students talking about the number of days of school becoming slimmer each day that went by. Finally, his high school days would be over.

Yoosung pulled his phone out of pocket, plugging in his white earbuds into the small outlet as he threw his bookbag over his shoulder, carelessly picking a song. He shoved the device back into his pocket, glancing over before he ran across the street. He sighed, feeling his tense shoulders relax as he felt the cool breeze sink into his blonde hair. He walked down the sidewalk, looking at the dozens of shops before he stopped infront of a small coffee shop. The name of the shop was  written on the door, along with the hours. A chalkboard stood prepped up beside the door, along with two arrangements of flowers on both sides of the entrance to compliment the aesthetically pleasing aura of the building. Yoosung sighed, slipping out his ID. “Another day.” He muttered to himself, inhaling before he opened the door, a bell ringing above him as he entered. He clocked in his card as he greeted his co worker, placing his bookbag down behind the counter before going into the back to change into his other uniform.

Jinwoo shuffled through the songs in his playlist as he walked down the sidewalk, his other hand stuffed in his pocket. His brown gaze shifted up to the top of his screen as he heard a ring of his phone go off. He rolled his eyes & let out an irritated sigh as he saw a message notification from his older brother, quickly picking a song & shoving his phone in his pocket. He looked up from the ground as he passed by a coffee shop, looking through the big glass window.

A blonde, tall male was leaning over a table that was infront of the window. He was wiping off the table with a small rag, lifting up a jar that was filled with sugar to clean under it. He had to admit, the male was fairly attractive the more & more his eyes wandered across his face. Jinwoo must’ve been standing there for a while, because the boy had suddenly paused & looked up at him.

Jinwoo felt embarrassment flush over him as he realized the boy had noticed his presence. The boys face was now fully in his view. He had dark brown eyes, blonde wavy hair & faint freckles that dotted his nose...and then he discovered another thing.

He had a cute smile. 

The male flashed a smile at Jinwoo as he made eye contact with him, slowly standing up straight. He gave one last glance at him before he tossed the rag over his wrist, walking over to the counter. Jinwoo on the other hand, watched. He quickly shook his head & walked over to the entrance of the café, a bell ringing as he stepped inside. The café was pretty empty except for a few adults sitting by themselves. 

Yoosung looked at the boy that stood at the door, giving him a bright smile. “Good afternoon sir, how can I help you today?” He asked in a welcoming tone. The male who stood infront of the door was fairly short, probably below average height. He had brown hair, paired with medium brown eyes. He held his hands together infront of himself, giving an awkward half smile that revealed his braces.

Cute. He was cute.

The boy walked over to the counter, clearing his throat. “Uh..hi. Can I just get a small coffee? Decaf, please.” He stammered, playing with his hands. Yoosung smiled as he got a good look of the boy, giving a tip of his head. “Sure. Name?” He asked as he crouched & got a small plastic cup out from under the counter. He picked up a black marker, pulling off the cap with his teeth. He looked up at the boy with an expecting look. “Sir?”

The boy blinked & shook his head, nervously chuckling. “I’m sorry..what?”

“Name, sir.”

“Oh! Jinwoo..” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Yoosung couldn’t help but smile, writing the name on the cup. He put the cup to the side, grabbing the bag of coffee beans & pouring them into the maker. “Sooo..how are you, Jinwoo?” He asked, eyeing the dark haired male from the corner of his eye as he made his order. “I’m fine...& you?” The boy awkwardly replied. Yoosung hummed, giving a glance to the figure infront of the counter. “I’m good, thank you.” 

Yoosung sealed the lid on the cup, poking the straw through it. “That’s one small decaf coffee.” He beamed, placing it infront of the boy. He tapped his fingers against the wooden counter as he looked at the smaller male. “That’ll be $5.24 sir.”  Jinwoo gave a small ‘tsk’, reaching into his pocket. “A little expensive for a coffee, don’t you think?” He chuckled, shaking his head. Yoosung shrugged, giving a small nod. “Perhaps. Such a shame though.. if I could give cute customers a discount, I would.” 

“W-what?”

“Hm?” Yoosung hummed innocently, raising an eyebrow. A mischievous grin plastered on his face as he saw a blush rising to the other males cheeks, a giggle coming out. He took the cash the boy placed on the counter slipping it into the cash register. “Alright, have a good day then~” He handed the male his receipt. He placed his chin in the palm of his hands as he watched the boy nod & walk out of the shop, a sigh coming to his lips.

Jinwoo looked at the receipt as he walked out of the café, his eyes instantly drawn to the handwriting at the bottom.

‘ _I enjoyed serving you today. I hope to see you again~_ ’ was what was written. Below the note a phone number scribbled, along with a name & smiley face. 

Jinwoo sat in his bedroom, holding the receipt next to his phone as he typed in the number, putting in the name written as the contact. He stared at his phone for a while before he took a deep breath, pressing the call button. 

Yoosung was changing out of his work uniform infront of the mirror when he heard his phone go off. He peered over, seeing the unsaved number & smirking. He picked up the call before he turned back to the full length mirror, changing into more comfortable clothes. “Hello?”

“Ah..is this Yoosung?” 

Yoosung smiled as he heard the males familiar voice, slipping the grey sweatshirt over his head & pulling it down. “That is me~” He singsonged, picking up his phone & laying across his bed. He held his face in his hands as he smiled, playing with his lip between his teeth. 

“Alright, good. Can I ask you something then?”

”Go on.”

”Why did you give me your number?”

Yoosung flipped onto his back & looked up at his ceiling. “Because I’m interested in you..”

Yoosung heard the boy quietly gasp on the line. 

“Oh, no! I meant..in a friend kind of way..I want to get to know you.” Yoosung quickly recovered, placing a hand over his heart as he sighed, closing his eyes.

”Ohh..well, okay then. If that’s the case, tell me about yourself, Yoosung.”

Yoosung’s heart warmed up as he heard the boys reply. He was interested. He felt a wave of relief wash over him..the male wanted to get to know him. 


	3. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung & Jinwoo meet up again to discuss more of themselves, & agree to meet up again after Yoosung’s graduation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this chapter! I liked the way how I wrote it all out. So buckle up & enjoy this long chapter. >:)

* * *

**May 22nd, 2015.**

“So, that’s why you’re here? To study?”

“Yes, sir~.”

Yoosung & Jinwoo were sitting across from each other in the café, while the blonde had a break. They had caught up on getting to know each other, & knowing more about the dark haired boy made him more interested.

He was nineteen, & his full name was Jinwoo Moon. He’s Korean-Australian, born & raised in Australia, & he was sharing an apartment with his cousin, Chikashi, from Japan. He had started college, but dropped out early due to academic issues. He also had an older brother that he didn’t get along that well with.

“Well, since I introduced myself, can you tell me some more about you then?” Jinwoo asked, interrupting the younger males thoughts. Yoosung snapped out of his zoned out state, nodding with a smile & clearing his throat.

“Well..to start off. My full name is Yoosung Kang, & I was born in Korea, but I’ve spent my life in Japan. I’m eighteen, attending Sydney School of the Arts. Back home, I have my parents & my twin sister, Yumemi. This is my second year living in Australia.”

Jinwoo slowly nodded, his tongue poking his cheek. “You were offered a scholarship from the school, correct?”

“That’s right.”

“Are you..gonna leave when school ends?”

Yoosung raised an eyebrow at the older males question, placing his chin in the palm of his hands & leaning closer. “Why? Is someone gonna miss me if I did?” He asked in a sweet & teasing tone. Jinwoo blushed pulling back from the boys face, crossing his arms & rolling his eyes. “Don’t be stupid! I just met you! I was just..I was just asking a question..” He replied, his gaze shifting away from Yoosung.

Yoosung smiled, sitting up & putting his arms behind his head. “Well, even if I did leave, I wouldn’t want to lose contact with my new friend.”

“New friend?”

“Yes, we’re friends now..aren’t we?”

Jinwoo coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t..have many friends around here actually.” Yoosung’s cocky expression softened, looking at the boy with sincere eyes. “Well, guess what?”

“What?”

Yoosung leaned over, cupping the boys face. He saw the surprise & blush in the older boy’s face, but didn’t pay any mind to it. A confident smile tugged on Yoosung’s lips. 

“I’m going to be the best friend you’ve ever had. Trust me..I’ll be your favorite boy.” 

Yoosung searched the boys face for any sort of reaction until he saw a wide smile on his lips. His eyes were smiling along with his lips that were revealing his cute braces. “Okay, Yoo.”

Yoosung’s heart flipped at the familiar nickname. Sure, his sister called him that a lot, so he was used to it. But, with this boy...it felt different...in a good way. “Call me that from now on, Jinwoo. I really like it.” He said warmly, looking into the boys eyes with complete admiration.

Jinwoo took the boys hands off his face gently, placing them on the table. “Good.” He replied, his voice sweet.

Yoosung was looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom with a wide smile. Small hums of happiness being heard occasionally.

“Yoosung..you’re awfully happy. Are you ever gonna stop talking about this guy?” A voice rang. It was Yoosung’s close friend, Nixon. When Yoosung came home he went straight into his bedroom & called the older male, telling him everything about his day & about the boy he met the other day. 

He was so incredibly happy.

Something about this boy made Yoosung want to see him more & more. Yes, Yoosung did teasingly flirt with him at times, & he loved to see the boy get flustered. The way his face reddened & he got defensive was down-right adorable. He was shy, awkward & cute. He played hard-to-get a lot of the time, but whenever Yoosung attempted to flirt he would give in a little bit. 

The night Yoosung met the boy, they talked on the phone. Usual conversation–talking about the rest of their days. After almost half an hour of talking back & forth, Yoosung asked.

He asked to see him again.

“You really want to see me again?” Jinwoo said with a chuckle. Yoosung could hear a happy sigh from across the line.

“I do, I want to get to know you more..can we do that?”

“Of course we can. I’m available when you are, i’ll talk to you later then?” 

Yoosung smiled at his ceiling, nodding. “Yes, goodnight..Jinwoo.”

“Goodnight~”

& that was that. They had met up 2 days later, May 22nd, today. He got to see the smaller boys face again, & get to study his facial features a lot more too. The simple touches the boy gave him even made his day. The playful hits on the shoulder, the pats on the chest–everything about him.

Yoosung turned to his side, looking out the window of his bedroom as he sighed. The lights of Australia were becoming brighter & the sky darkened for the moon. Suddenly, he snapped back into reality when he heard a ding of his phone.

‘ _I heard your graduation is coming up. Let’s go somewhere together afterwards, yeah?_ ’

It was from Jinwoo. 

Yoosung smiled at the screen as he opened the message log. His phone immediately lighting the dark room. 

‘ _Alright, lets go! We can meet up after my graduation <3_’

**May 29th, 2015.**

This was it. The last day. No more stressing over exams, no more getting up before the sun had even risen, no more juggling between work & school. 

No more. 

Everyone cheered as they walked out of school. Couples walking hand in hand, friends with arms around each other. It was odd to see everyone out of uniform, & without backpacks.  The school had a tradition every year that the upperclassmen graduating would throw all their papers off the second floor. It felt really good for the graduates, yes, but the janitors probably dread it every year. 

Yoosung stepped out of the school building, & for once, not in uniform. He was wearing black jeans with a simple white shirt & sneakers. 

That’s it. Simple. 

He walked off campus with his phone in hand, messaging the older male that graduation had just finished. He was surprised to see that the dark haired male wasn’t sitting where he planned to be waiting. Yoosung shrugged off his worries, turning his feet to walk back to his apartment.  He walked down the cobblestone sidewalk of the apartment buildings, his feet skidding across the ground & kicking away small rocks. 

“Yoosung!”

Yoosung got startled by the sudden yell, turning back to see the older boy. He was standing infront of the apartment complex entrance, his hand pressed on the fence as he panted. Yoosung gave a smirk, taking out his earbuds. “Ah, Mr.Moon decided to show up did he? Well call me impressed.” He teased. Yoosung walked over, his hands in his pockets. “Did you..really run here?” 

The panting boy nodded, grabbing his wrist. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at the blonde haired male. “I-idiot! Did you really think I wouldn’t show up?!” He huffed. Yoosung smiled, giving a breathy chuckle. “No, I knew you would. But god, you sound like a pissed off boyfriend right now.” Jinwoo froze, shaking his head & letting go of Yoosungs wrist, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. “Let’s just..go.” He tipped his head in the direction of their destination before walking in that direction. 

Yoosung & Jinwoo had agreed to go out for a movie & ice cream together after graduation. They went to the small ice cream shop after the movie ended & sat in the car parked in the empty lot, the street lights around them & light that was switched on the car being the only sources of light.

Yoosung looked up at the boy beside him, swirling the ice cream in the cup with the pink plastic spoon. “Jinwoo.”

“Hm?” The boy hummed, looking up at the other male with a innocent, wide eyed expression. Yoosung smiled as he looked at the boy, leaning closer to him. Jinwoo’s back pressed against the window, a nervous look in his eyes. “Yoosu-“

Yoosung quickly pulled the boy into a hug, giggling softly. “Jinwoo..I had a really fun time today, thank you.” Yoosung buried his nose into the crook of the boys neck, humming softly. He smiled as he felt him hug back, his arms wrapping around him.

“I had fun too, Yoo.” Jinwoo whispered.

Yoosung hummed contently. The boy smelt really good, & he loved how warm he felt. It could be just because he was wearing a hoodie, but he wanted to think about it differently from that reason.

Jinwoo parked the car infront of the apartment complex, causing Yoosung to look up. “Well, this is it.” Jinwoo sighed, looking from the window & to the younger male.  “Thank you.” Yoosung smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy & giving him a side hug. “Let’s do this again sometime, alright Jin?” 

Jinwoo chuckled, nodding & pulling away. “Yeah yeah, we will. Now go. It’s late, & you have work tomorrow.” He said teasingly. Yoosung giggled & opened the door, giving the boy one last glance before he got out & closed the door, running across the parking lot & up the stairs.

Jinwoo looked down at the jacket laying across the seat, he gasped, quickly picking it up & stepping out of the car. “Yoo! You forgot-“ He stopped as he saw the boy already had disappeared.

“your jacket...”


	4. Chapter Three.

* * *

** May 30th, 2015. **

Yoosung was cleaning off the counters of the quiet & empty coffee shop, softly humming as he listened to the classical music at low volume in his earbuds. It was 2pm on Saturday, the day after his..plans with Jinwoo.

Right, ‘plans’.

They hung out as friends, & that was it...right?

Yoosung sighed, all that was heard around him were the clinking sounds of dishes of dishes being washed in the back & the rain tapping against the glass windows. Yoosung was the only worker in the front. He draped the dirty rag over the counter, leaning & propping his elbows against the polished wood counter. he tipped his head back, closing his eyes & letting out a groan. He quickly stood up straight & cleared his throat when he heard the bell of the door jingle. “Good afternoon-“ Yoosung paused when he looked up to see a male who looked awfully familiar. he was wearing red converse, black ripped jeans & a white shirt, along with a black jacket wrapped around his waist loosely. The male stopped & closed his umbrella before he looked up at Yoosung with a small smirk. “You take this job way too seriously.” The boy tsked.

“Jinwoo? Why are you here?”

The smaller male put his umbrella in the basket by the door, humming as he stretched. “Why? Do you not want me to be here?” 

“No! I do!” Yoosung quickly said in defense. He cursed himself in his head by how quick his response was, but Jinwoo just gave a friendly smile. “Good.” he replied before he pulled the boy by the collar of his white dress shirt. Yoosung let out a small gasp, surprised by the sudden grab. The male pulled him over to a table infront of a window & sat across him. Yoosung looked up at the boy before he straightened out his wrinkled shirt. 

“Yoosung, I need to talk to you about something..” The older boy trailed off, twiddling his thumbs. Yoosung’s mischievous expression softened as he could tell the boy was serious. “Go ahead, I’m listening.” He said, giving a slight nod. 

“It’s a serious question.”

“Ask away.”

Jinwoo sighed, his serious brown gaze shifting up from the table & to the other boy. He looked around the shop & tapped his fingers anxiously.

“Yoosung..what is your sexuality?”

Yoosung was surprised by the question, his eyebrows raising. “Jinwoo..” he trailed off. The dark haired male looked at him with full focus. He looked like he was on the edge of his seat. “..why are you asking?”

“I-..I have my reasons.” He responded, a blush rising to his face as he leaned back & crossed his arms.

“I’m interested in men.” Yoosung said in a monotone, straightforward voice. Jinwoo looked at the boy, searching to see any signs that the younger was kidding, but he wasn’t. 

He was serious.

Yoosung brushed a hand through his hair, resting his chin in the palm of his hand before he continued. “I came out to my twin sister at fifteen. We were walking back home from the grocery store & it was late at night...” 

_ Yumemi pushed the cart filled with different packaged foods down the smooth parking lot, her brother walking by her side with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Yumemi let out a huff as the cart stopped, skidding infront a yellow line on the street. “Well, this is as far as we can take the cart Yoo.” She said over her shoulder before turning to him & placing her hands on her hips. “I told you so.” She retorted, narrowing her eyes at her brother through her glasses. Yoosung rolled his eyes & shook his head, picking up half of the plastic bags out of the cart. “Well, lets go then.” he tilted his head to the left & started walking. _

_ Not long after the twins had started walking it had begun to pour with rain, the droplets that hit the streets & buildings of Japan filling up the atmosphere. Yumemi & Yoosung sat on the shaded bus bench, their shared grocery bags sitting infront of their legs as they sat next to each other, both equally soaking wet & sitting in silence, listening to the rain splatter on the ground & looking at the cars pass as they waited for their parents. Yoosung looked over at his sister, her eyes focused on the road & the lights of the cars passing by reflecting in her glasses. “Memi..” _

_ “Hm?” The girl turned, her resting irritated-looking expression softening as she saw her brothers face. “What is it?” _

_ “I have something I can’t keep from you any longer..but please...just don’t tell Mom & Dad..” He pleaded, looking up at the girl with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. The girl nodded, patting the males wet, clothed shoulder. “I promise.” _

_ Yoosung closed his eyes & deeply inhaled before he looked at his sister’s gentle eyes again.  _

_ “I’m gay, Memi.”  _

Jinwoo nodded. He was looking at the younger boy intently as he was leaned closer. “Well? Don’t stop there, idiot! What did she say about it?” 

Yoosung chuckled, giving a smile. “She said that she was really happy I told her something so important...and...she accepted me for who I was. She kept it a secret like I asked until I was ready to tell my parents–and I know you’ll ask–yes, they did accept it as well.” 

Jinwoo gave a gentle smile, leaning back on the seat. “I’m really happy that was the outcome for you, you’re lucky. Most parents aren’t like that, you know.”

“I know.” Yoosung sighed, leaning over & pressing his temple against the window. 

** June 5th, 2015.  **

It was finally the end of the week, & Jinwoo could have that 2-day break he had been yearning for. He gave a wave to his father before he drove off, turning around & dragging his feet across the sidewalk. He huffed, connecting his headphones to his phone, taking them off his shoulders & raising them to his ears. The small male stopped walking, turning & standing infront of the café he couldn’t seem to stop going to. 

Jinwoo narrowed his eyes, looking up before he decided to go inside. He smiled softly, sliding his headphones on to his shoulder. “Hey, Yoo-“

When Jinwoo looked up he discovered that the blonde haired barista he constantly visited wasn’t behind the counter, but it was a woman instead. She stood behind the counter, looking back at him with a wide-eyed, puzzled face as she was cleaning out a mug with a dish rag.

Jinwoo cleared his throat. “Uh, I’m looking for Yoosung Kang.” He muttered to the woman. She let out a simple ‘oh’ & smiled. “You must be the boy who keeps visiting. Yoosung went home early.”

Left early? Yoosung was never heard to leave his shifts early. In fact, it sounded totally unlike him. Jinwoo quickly thanked the woman & rushed out the door, his feet pounding on the sidewalk as he ran & darted people walking. 

Yoosung kicked his feet as he laid on his bed, sprawled across. He was blankly staring up at the ceiling with his hand pressed against his forehead. He heard a loud knock at the door & jumped upwards, clutching his chest with his hand. He loudly sighed before he got up, straightening his shirt & walking over to the door. He opened it to be greeted by a short male quickly hugging up tightly.

“What the hell happened to you?!” 

“Jinwoo, calm down..hey.” Yoosung whispered, pulling away to close the door before he held the boys shoulders. “What’s up with you? You’re sweating..why do you look so worried?” he asked, his eyes scanning the boys worried eyes & clenched fists.

“Your co worker told me you left early. What happened?” Jinwoo sighed to calm himself down.

“I had a headache..”

“That’s it? Really?”

“Yes.” Yoosung nodded, giving a gentle smile. “But you worried for me. Soooo, do you know what that means?” Jinwoo looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow. 

“You _love_ me.”

Jinwoo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Quit being stupid. I don’t love you in _that_ way, but you’re my friend. Of course i’m gonna care for your dumbass.” he defended himself coldly. Yoosung chuckled, grabbing the older males wrist. “Whatever you gotta tell yourself.” The blonde grinned cockily before he pulled the boy into his bedroom. 

Jinwoo was about to whine & protest before he looked around the room. The younger was fairly tidy. His bed was made, his clothes were hung & even color coded & his shoes were aligned across the back wall of the closet. He had a small candle lit on the nightstand next to his bed.

“Your..house is really nice. Do you really live all alone?” 

“Mhm.” Yoosung nodded before sitting back on the bed. He sighed, tilting his head back against the headboard. Jinwoo sat next to the boy, pulling his knees up to his chest. “You don’t get lonely at all?”

Yoosung shifted his gaze to the older male, his expression softening. “I do.” He sighed, rubbing his palms on his thighs. “Sometimes I like being alone..sometimes I dread it.” Yoosung’s eyes narrowed as he looked at what the boy was wearing. “Jinwoo..”

“Huh?”

“Are you wearing my jacket?”

Jinwoo looked down at the navy blue zipper jacket he was wearing. Turns out, he was wearing it. He was wearing the jacket his younger friend had left in his car the day they went to the movies together. Jinwoo stood up quickly, taking off the jacket & holding it out infront of Yoosung. His head was turned away from him, trying to hide his embarrassed blush. “Take it!”

Yoosung chuckled, shaking his head. “No, keep it. I don’t mind.”

“But..it’s yours.”

“Right, but I want you to keep it. You look better in it.”

Jinwoo turned & smiled at the boy. He felt his heart warm up as he got a smile back. As much as he hated to admit it, Jinwoo really liked the thought of keeping the taller boys jacket.

“Well, you might as well stay for a while.” Yoosung hummed, patting the spot next to him. Jinwoo gave a puzzled look, & Yoosung just pointed at the window. Jinwoo turned to see rain streaming down the window, along with the sounds of thunder rumbling in the distance. 

Great.

The rain ended up pouring for hours, with both boys sitting together in the dimly lit room & watching movies to pass the time. Jinwoo had his head rested on the younger boys shoulder as he twirled the loose threads of his jacket around his finger.

“Jinwoo..”

“Hm?” 

Yoosung switched off the tv, tossing the remote on the table with a sigh. The room became even darker.

“Yoosung?” 

Yoosung turned to face the boy, the candle that he had lit earlier being the only light. He took a deep breath before he met eyes with the boy. “I have..something to tell you.”

“Alright..well..cough it up.” 

Yoosung leaned closer to the boy, hearing a small hitch in his breath as a reaction. “Yoo..” the older whispered, his palms brushing against his jeans.

Yoosung jumped back when he heard a loud ring & a light illuminating the room. Jinwoo nervously laughed, apologizing & looking at his phone. “Ah..it’s my cousin. He’s probably looking for me. I didn’t know i’d be staying this long..but I guess I have to leave.” Jinwoo gave a friendly smile. “I had fun hanging out at your place, maybe next time you can come over to mine.” He chuckled. Yoosung gave an awkward smile, nodding. “I’ll walk you out then, if you have to leave.” 

“Don’t sweat it, i’ll be fine. I’ll call you when I get back, alright?” Jinwoo smiled, hitting the boys shoulder. “I’ll see you ‘round, idiot”. 

Jinwoo shut the door him, shoving his phone in his pocket & running down the stairs. He groaned as he heard the constant beeping of a car. “I’m coming!” He yelled, racing across the street to the black car. He pulled open the door to the passengers seat, hopping in & closing it with a sigh. 

“You’re alive.” The male driver smiled, giving a chuckle. Jinwoo let out a ‘tsk’ rolling his eyes. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be, Chikashi? I don’t get why you worry for your _older_ cousin.” 

“Well, you didn’t tell me where you were, or how long you’d be gone.” The raven haired male huffed. He pointed to the apartment. “Anyway, is the guy you met that other week?”

Jinwoo just crossed his arms. “Get to driving.” 

“Answer the question~.” The other singsonged, starting up the car & beginning to drive out of the complex.

“Yes..he is.”

“Ah, you two must be awfully close then. You never stayed at anyone’s house ‘til such a late time.”

“I didn’t know time flew by...”

“Mhm. You seemed to be in a fit when you walked out, did I interrupt something?”

“Maybe.”

“Uh huh...I have a feeling you like this boy.” 

Jinwoo coughed harshly, hitting his thigh. He looked up to see the taller relative smiling. “Like.. _romantically_? You’re just making no sense.”

“Whatever you say.” The younger shrugged, flicking off the turn signal. “But I think it’ll happen sooner or later.”

Jinwoo huffed, turning his back to the boy & slipping on his headphones. He propped his elbow up against the door handle & rested his cheek in his palm as he looked out the window & at the streets of Australia as they flashed by.


End file.
